tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
BatmanBaleLover as "Duncan" (Camp Drama)
20:40 BatmanBaleLover c669db6b@gateway/web/freenode/ip.198.105.219.107 has joined #Barnstorm 20:40 <@CD-TDA> Hi, Bale. Thanks for trying out. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. You can start us off by slating. 20:40 BatmanBaleLover c669db6b@gateway/web/freenode/ip.198.105.219.107 has quit Quit 20:40 <@CD-TDA> ....................... 20:40 <@Bigez> ... 20:40 <@Bigez> BRB. 20:40 Bigez ~Bigez@pool-108-52-91-48.phlapa.fios.verizon.net has quit Quit 20:41 <@CD-TDA> what on god's green earth man 20:42 BatmanBaleLover c669db6b@gateway/web/freenode/ip.198.105.219.107 has joined #Barnstorm 20:42 heyo 20:43 BatmanBaleLover was kicked from #Barnstorm by CD-TDA BatmanBaleLover 20:45 BatmanBaleLover_ c669db6b@gateway/web/freenode/ip.198.105.219.107 has joined #Barnstorm 20:45 yups 20:46 <@CD-TDA> Hi, Bale. Thanks for trying out. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. You can start us off by slating. 20:47 ok 20:47 well 20:47 i am Bruce. 20:47 i auditioned for Lindsay and Duncan 20:47 <@CD-TDA> Since you've auditioned for two characters, we're going to start alphabetically with Duncan, and then you can audition for Lindsay right after. 20:48 okay 20:48 <@CD-TDA> This audition will go by quickly so make sure you're attentive or your time will run out and you won't finish on time. Okay? 20:48 However 20:48 i created both of them on 1 page. 20:48 <@CD-TDA> Okay, that's no problem. 20:48 <@CD-TDA> This audition will go by quickly so make sure you're attentive or your time will run out and you won't finish on time. Okay? 20:48 ok 20:48 <@CD-TDA> Great. First, we're going to ask you three personal questions, none of which will invade your privacy in any way but will help us get to know you better. 20:48 http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/User:BatmanBaleLover 20:48 <@CD-TDA> A. On a scale of one to ten, how skilled would you say your grammar and spelling is? Specifically, one being abysmal and ten being excellent. Please only respond with a number from one to ten. 20:48 oh 20:48 <@CD-TDA> ... 20:48 ok 20:48 <@CD-TDA> We don't need it yet. 20:48 <@CD-TDA> Please follow this. 20:48 <@CD-TDA> -_- 20:48 <@CD-TDA> This audition will go by quickly so make sure you're attentive or your time will run out and you won't finish on time. Okay? 20:49 okay. 20:49 <@CD-TDA> Great. First, we're going to ask you three personal questions, none of which will invade your privacy in any way but will help us get to know you better. 20:49 <@CD-TDA> A. On a scale of one to ten, how skilled would you say your grammar and spelling is? Specifically, one being abysmal and ten being excellent. Please only respond with a number from one to ten. 20:49 To me, it's 7.5 20:49 <@CD-TDA> B. How committed do you think you will be to attending and participating in the roleplay, on a scale of one to ten? Be honest, as very few users actually display tens. 20:49 well, eight. At first 20:50 <@CD-TDA> C. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexuality? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 20:50 i was not going there. But later, i decided to joni. 20:50 no. 20:50 i don't have any with somone with different age, etc. 20:50 <@CD-TDA> Secondly, we'll ask you three character questions. 20:50 <@CD-TDA> A. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. 20:50 Yes 20:50 <@CD-TDA> Which character? 20:50 Duncan 20:51 <@CD-TDA> B. Do you plan on taking your character in some form of a new direction in this roleplay? i.e: Are they going to be identical to their show persona or are you planning on developing their character? Yes for new path, no for staying completely in-character. 20:51 Well, in this show, i want to make Duncan more emotional and more careful about others. 20:51 but still 20:51 <@CD-TDA> C. What will your character's role be on the show? Main protagonist, protagonist, anti-hero, antagonist, main antagonist... please reply with just one of those. 20:52 duncan be like his persona in real tv show. 20:52 well, like TV show, Duncan is anti-hero. And Lindsay be main protagonist. 20:52 <@CD-TDA> We are just doing Duncan right now. 20:53 okay. 20:53 <@CD-TDA> Alright. Please link us to your audition tape and opening confessional. After you have linked us, we will immediately start a two-person scene with you and another randomized Total Drama Island contestant. 20:53 okay. 20:53 here you go 20:53 http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/User:BatmanBaleLover 20:53 the two last section are about Duncan. 20:53 MysteryCharacter bd0655eb@gateway/web/freenode/ip.189.6.85.235 has joined #Barnstorm 20:54 <@CD-TDA> Great. Your character for your scene is COURNEY. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick and then the name of the character you're auditioning for, with a random number after. Please begin. 20:54 <@CD-TDA> Great. Your character for your scene is COURTNEY. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick and then the name of the character you're auditioning for, with a random number after. Please begin. * 20:54] : /nick Duncan 20:54 <@CD-TDA> No. 20:54 <@CD-TDA> Just /nick Duncan 20:54 how it works ? 20:55 <@CD-TDA> It says so above. 20:55 BatmanBaleLover_ has changed nick to Duncan 20:55 okay 20:55 <@CD-TDA> With a number, please. 20:55 I changed. @CD 20:55 oh 20:55 Duncan has changed nick to Guest18227 20:55 <@CD-TDA> With a number as it states, please. 20:55 <@CD-TDA> ... 20:55 <@CD-TDA> See? This is why you need a number. 20:56 like this ? 20:56 <@CD-TDA> No. 20:56 <@CD-TDA> It needs to have Duncan in it. Did you read my instructions? 20:57 Guest18227 c669db6b@gateway/web/freenode/ip.198.105.219.107 has quit Page closed 20:57 <@CD-TDA> Hello? 20:57 <@CD-TDA> ... 20:58 BatmanBaleLover c669db6b@gateway/web/freenode/ip.198.105.219.107 has joined #Barnstorm 20:58 i'm here 20:59 so, just /nick Duncan ? 20:59 <@CD-TDA> No, with a number after it. 20:59 <@CD-TDA> Did you read the instructions? 20:59 oh 20:59 i got it. 20:59 so, like this ? /nick Duncan1 20:59 <@CD-TDA> Sure. 20:59 okay 20:59 BatmanBaleLover has changed nick to Duncan1 20:59 MysteryCharacter has changed nick to Courtney3 20:59 * Courtney3 enters the Mess Hall and sits down at a table. 20:59 okay, so i start ? 21:00 <@CD-TDA> (... Yes. Please stay in-character.) 21:00 * Courtney3 enters the Mess Hall and sits down at a table. 20:59 okay, so i start ? 21:00 <@CD-TDA> (... Yes. Please stay in-character.) 21:00 * Courtney3 enters the Mess Hall and sits down at a table. 21:00 hey there princess... *winks at Courtney* 21:00 Ugh. You are DISGUSTING, do you know that? >.> 21:00 What do you WANT? 21:01 yeah. i'm only disgusting for you princess. 21:01 Um, that doesn't even make sense. -_- 21:01 i want you to follow me to you dreams.. *laughs* 21:01 ... Excuse me? What? >.> 21:01 Don't worry, princess.. *uses his knife to slash a fruit* You'll be mine. 21:02 UGH. 21:02 Why must you be so childish? -_- 21:02 *smiles while laughs* knew it. 21:02 You're not even making sense right now. *scoffs* 21:02 Come on, it's not on A-Super class. 21:02 ... 21:02 What? 21:02 Do you even speak English? 21:02 we're in this stupid forest. 21:02 Are you a moron? -_- 21:03 *gets her* Yes. *winks* 21:03 UGH. Get away. *shoves* 21:03 If you could leave my sight right now, that would be nice. I'm actually trying to do something USEFUL with my time. -_- 21:03 <@CD-TDA> Okay, we'll end the scene here. 21:03 Go and enjoy princess. *laughs still and high-fives with Geoff* Category:Camp Drama auditions Category:Auditions Category:Roleplay Reborn auditions